sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Airforce Delta
Game Boy Color |genre = Flight simulator |modes = Single-player |platforms = Dreamcast Game Boy Color }} Airforce Delta, known as Deadly Skies in Europe, is a video game released in 1999 for the Dreamcast. It was both developed and published by Konami. The game is a 3D aerial combat simulation, featuring many jet fighter aircraft. The game is single player only and has been compared to Ace Combat by GameSpy and GameSpot. At the time of the game's release, Airforce Delta was the only combat flight simulation game available for the Dreamcast. A Game Boy Color version of Airforce Delta was also released in 2000. A sequel, called Airforce Delta Storm in North America (Airforce Delta II in Japan and Deadly Skies in Europe), was also released for the Xbox platform in 2001 and for Game Boy Advance in 2002. The Game Boy Advance version, while having the same name as the sequel, has a plot based mostly on the previous game in the series, Airforce Delta. A second sequel, called Airforce Delta Strike in North America (Airforce Delta: Blue Wing Knights in Japan and Deadly Skies III in Europe), was released for the PlayStation 2 in 2004. A third sequel, called Airforce Delta Alternative, was released for Mobile Phones in 2007 in Japan only. Game features Story Players take control of a mercenary that has been contracted to complete a number of strategic military missions. Each mission completed earns the player money, and the more money that is accumulated, the more sophisticated aircraft the player can purchase. Players select from a myriad of fighters and take to the skies to defend a newly independent Republic of Laconia from its many enemies—for fame, for glory, and most of all: for a price. The first mission involves a preemptive strike against numerous fighter planes that are planning to bomb the Laconian capital city of Naxos. The game centers around the Federated Republic of Dzavailar. Ethnic tension and religious debate have caused the Republic to split into independent states. The defenseless Republic of Laconia is in dire need of military support. Rebels from the former Federated Republic of Dzavailar have decided to reunite a territory long divided by ethnic conflict. After years of civil war, Laconia is the only republic left standing and has asked a mercenary defense organization to help keep it from falling to the dreaded unification movement. As a commissioned lieutenant assigned to the Delta Squadron, you are about to embark on a series of over 20 missions in very hostile territories. You have been brought on board because you are the best in the business: a crack pilot who can take out multiple bogeys without batting an eyelash. It is your aerial experience that Laconia is banking on, since you will be alone throughout the campaign. Airforce Delta takes place on the fictitious continent of Dzavailar. A radical government called the "People's Federation of Dzavailar" is intent on conquering all of former Federated Republic of Dzavailar territories, and they already have most of its newly independent provinces under siege. The last remaining free republic has called upon Airforce Delta, an elite group of mercenary fighter jet pilots, to defeat the People's Federation and liberate the continent. You are the newest recruit in AFD, and you are given a series of 20 missions to carry out. Before each mission, you are given a briefing which gives details on destroying a certain number of targets. Gameplay Airforce Delta features simplistic controls with an emphasis on arcade-style action rather than accurate flight simulation. The mission briefings are complete with an illustrated step-by-step guide which shows you your designated targets and the ideal path to take. After completing a mission, players are awarded with money that can later be used to purchase superior aircraft. Variables such as mission completion time and the number of enemies you have disposed of dictate the amount of money you will receive. When making a buying decision, choosing an aircraft most appropriate for the job is of the utmost importance. The most expensive does not necessarily mean the most practical. Missions typically involve either seeking out and destroying the enemy or escorting friendly craft to a certain destination. The enemies encountered in Airforce Delta are diverse and range from air to ground and water capabilities and from offensive to defensive situations. Mission maps are based on fictional locations. Airforce Delta features over thirty aircraft to take for a test flight. They are all based on real life aircraft both in looks and in handling. Some of the planes available for these missions include the F-4 Phantom, F-14 Tomcat, A-10 Thunderbolt, Mig 29, Su-27 and the F-22 Raptor. Reception (GBC) 42.50% | Allgame = (DC) (GBC) | Edge = 7/10 | EGM = 5.62/10 | Fam = 31/40 | GI = 7.75/10 | GSpot = (DC) 7/10 (GBC) 4.5/10 | GSpy = 6/10 | IGN = (DC) 8.1/10 (GBC) 4/10 }} The Dreamcast version of the game was met with mixed to positive reviews, while the Game Boy Color received a mixed to negative reception; GameRankings gave it a score of 65.91% for the Dreamcast version, and 42.50% for the Game Boy Color version. In Japan, Famitsu gave the Dreamcast version a score of 31 out of 40. References External links * * Category:1999 video games Category:Konami franchises Category:Konami games Category:Dreamcast games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Combat flight simulators Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by James Horner Category:Video games scored by Simon Franglen Category:Video games scored by Trevor Morris (musician)